


Око урагана

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Fix-It, Gen, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Армитаж Хакс прибывает к своему союзнику.
Kudos: 7





	Око урагана

За иллюминатором стынет огромный космос. Висит за транспаросталью холодной, недвижимой массой.  
Дюрастальная дверь отъезжает в сторону, и человеческая фигура переступает порог чужого помещения на чужом корабле чужого государства.  
— Адмирал.

_Голос глухой и хриплый. Ему не то больно, не то он объят страхом._  
Гранд-адмирал Траун медленно оборачивается, чтобы впервые вобрать взглядом его живого, а не голограмму.  
— Генерал Хакс.

_Ему больно. Он опирается на трость, весь вес держит на правой ноге и сутулит плечи, и боль плещется в серо-голубых глазах — другая боль, не физическая._  
— Я прибыл, — тихо говорит Хакс. — Один.  
 _Лицо его отчетливее искажается, уголки губ дергано опускаются вниз, в глазах проявляется затравленное, загнанное выражение._  
— Мне некуда возвращаться, — еще тише роняет он. — Все мертвы.

_В его голосе дрожащая обреченность — и звенящая металлом ненависть.  
Но он не опускает головы._  
— Последний Приказ уничтожен, — говорит Траун, — большой ценой, это верно, но он уничтожен. Палпатин мертв. Кайло Рен, насколько мне известно, тоже. Вы победили, генерал.  
 _Не верит ни одному слову, в каждом мельчайшем телодвижении — ожидание боли. Или смерти. Они часто похожи. Уголки губ дрожат так, будто он вот-вот заплачет._

— Я не успел отдать приказ об эвакуации с орбиты Эксегола. Галактика в огне. На битву со старой Империей поднялись все.  
 _Боль вспышкой искажает его лицо. Старая, уже было засохшая коркой глубоко внутри, теперь она сочится кровью по новой.  
Он вспоминает о чем-то._  
— ...я говорил ему, — беззвучно произносит Хакс, и Траун читает по губам. — А теперь мы всё потеряли.

_Боль исчезает, сменяется каменной маской._  
— Я принял ваше предложение, адмирал, — тихо говорит Хакс, — потому что у меня не было выбора.   
_Он тщательно подбирает слова, но не лжет._  
— Кто угодно, кроме Рена и Палпатина.

_Камень трескается, вновь обнажая сырое, израненное нутро, а потом в глазах загорается огонь, и этот огонь сметает боль, сжигает ее подчистую.  
Он расправляет плечи и смотрит гордо, приподняв подбородок.  
Ждет удара, который должен бы последовать за его слова. Физического или морального. Неважно.  
Жест воли и принятия неизбежности.  
Жест воина._  
Гранд-адмирал Траун не раз видел такое поведение в старые времена.

— Вы ненавидите тех, кто использует Силу, — мягко говорит Траун. — Потому что они причиняли вам боль. Я понимаю.  
 _Он прищуривается. Смотрит уже настороженно.  
Слабая усмешка кривит его губы. Он не согласен.  
И он прав._

— Я принял ваше предложение, — повторяет Хакс. — Я сделал всё, что в моих силах, чтобы Последнего приказа больше не существовало. Что дальше, адмирал? Моего флота нет. Смысла в союзе со мной, соответственно, тоже. Я могу разве что стать вашим советником, чтобы...  
— ...убить меня, когда придет время, — спокойно заканчивает Траун. — И забрать власть себе, потому что только вы знаете, что по-настоящему нужно Галактике. Вы всю жизнь ждете своей возможности.  
 _На его лице мелькает изумление — но лишь мелькает.  
Заведенная за спину рука напрягается. Возможно, в рукаве оружие._

— Вы ранены, — озвучивает наконец Траун.  
Пауза.  
— Ваша кортозисная броня сохранила мне жизнь.  
 _Недоумение в голосе.  
Удивлен, почему в дверь еще не входит расстрельная команда._  
Траун кивает на одно из двух кресел, ввинченных у иллюминатора в пол друга напротив друга.  
— Рад слышать. Я передам приказ в медблок. А пока сядьте.

_Снова нервная, дерганая улыбка. Он опять вспоминает что-то, о чем не хочет помнить._  
— Я постою.  
Траун смотрит вниз, на его ногу, но не повторяет предложения.  
Хакс смотрит прямо. Молчит, пытаясь в это время разгрузить здоровую ногу, но в итоге морщится от боли и продолжает держать вес на ней.  
— Мы сработаемся, — мягко говорит гранд-адмирал. — Как только вы выздоровеете, я введу вас в курс всех дел той части Неизведанных регионов, куда никогда не рисковал заходить Первый Орден. Тогда вы и решите, что вам делать.  
 _В глазах — полнейшее непонимание происходящего. Растерянность. Медленно разливающийся ужас перед неизвестностью от разрыва привычного паттерна.  
Ничего удивительного.  
Вероятно, это второй раз за всю его жизнь, когда стоящий выше по рангу не пытается причинить ему боль._  
На поясе тихо пиликает комлинк, и Траун поднимает его к губам.  
— Да. Как можно скорее.

Хакс явно хочет что-то сказать, у него шевелятся губы, но он молчит — и они оба молчат до тех пор, пока в дверь кабинета не звонят.  
 _От резкого звука он напрягается всем телом, но тут же расслабляется, когда понимает, что опасности нет._  
— Я оставлю вас на некоторое время, — говорит гранд-адмирал и выходит в полутьму коридора за открывшей дверью.  
Белизна его униформы остается. А потом порог переступает темнокожая женщина; волосы у нее совершенно седые, лицо изрезано морщинами, но глаза по-прежнему сияют острым умом.

— Армитаж.  
Генерал Хакс смотрит на нее, и в его взгляде стеклом застывает неверие.  
Он отступает от нее на шаг.  
— Ты мертва, — шепчет он. — Нет, Рэ, нет, ты мертва.

Рэ Слоан болезненно прикрывает глаза.  
— Должна быть. Он, — слабый кивок в сторону командирского кресла, — вытащил меня из рук агентов Палпатина. Я расплатилась молчанием, чтобы никто о нём не узнал. О нём, о его народе, о его флоте... обо всём этом.  
Рэ делает шаг вперед.  
— Мне очень жаль, — тихо говорит она. — Я бросила тебя. Я бросила вас всех. Я должна была быть там, но речь шла о большем, чем я. Из всех людей ты должен...

Хакс молча кивает. Сам проходит два шага навстречу — и падает на колени так, будто ему сделали подсечку.  
Глухо клацает об пол пластоидная трость.  
Армитаж закрывает лицо руками.

Рэ оказывается рядом, стремительно, несмотря на возраст, опускается на пол. Обнимает Хакса за плечи и крепко прижимает к себе.  
Думает о том, что до этого дня никто никогда не видел, как плачет взрослый Армитаж Хакс.  
Его бьет дрожь, но он не издает ни единого звука — только задушенно хрипит в белую ткань кителя на плече и сцепляет вокруг Рэ руки.  
В отличие от Трауна, ей не нужно задавать вопросов или догадываться: она знает обо всём слишком хорошо. Слишком хорошо помнит, как Брендол Хакс издевался над сыном. Слишком хорошо имеет представление о том, какими жестокими являются адепты Силы. И на что они способны.

Комлинк на ее поясе тихо пиликает.  
— Принято, — говорит Рэ, — я готова передать командование.  
Армитаж тяжело сглатывает и, отвернувшись, вытирает лицо рукавом кителя. Глаза у него всё равно красные, а обычно бледное лицо покрывает нездоровый румянец.  
Рэ продолжает держать его, стоя на коленях, и думает только о том, кто из чисских врачей справится с таким объемом ненависти, одиночества и боли.

Космос в иллюминаторе надрывается светлой вспышкой.  
По ту сторогу транспаростила выходит из гиперпространства ВЗР-Финализатор — еще не до конца залатанный, с отсутствующими турелями на левом борту и разрывами в броне на правом. Рэ кладет на открытую ладонь включенный комлинк.  
— Гранд-адмирал Рэ Слоан, командование сдала.

Они смотрят друг на друга всего секунду.  
— Генерал Хакс, — хрипло говорит Хакс. — Командование принял.  
По ту сторону связи слышится чей-то прерывистый вздох.

— От имени всего экипажа, — произносит женский голос. В нем слышится неподдельная радость. — С возвращением, сэр.


End file.
